


Love In a Nutshell

by PinkGold



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: "I think you got the wrong numberI should have told you earlier but i just wanted to see more of your artSorryMy name is Enjolras, by the way”





	Love In a Nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a very tiny small fic I wrote for a tumblr ask and decided to post it here as well because what do I have to loose, amirite?  
> Enjoy! <3

His phone went off with a “ping” from a whatsapp notification. Before he could lay his pencil at the table to read the message, it pinged twice more.   
“Jesus” Enjolras said under his breath. He notice he didn’t have the sender’s number, but the notifications provided his nickname, which was a simple R. He frowned. What, just a letter? He opened the conversation.  
He left a ghost of a gasp as soon as he put eyes in the message content. It was a picture of a painting, still looking very fresh. Four happy people were staring at him, faces soft and well drawn. Enjolras zoomed in the picture taking in all the little details of this piece of art he could with the quality of the photo. He didn’t know who the sender was, but he was amazed by his skills.  
Underneath the picture, Enjolras read the following:  
“ _What do u think?_  
_Its ok if u dont like it, i have others too..._ ”  
“ _Can you show me more?_ ” He sent without giving a second thought. It was only later, when he saw his message was read almost automatically did he really stop to think about it.  
Why was he messaging a stranger? He should just say to this R person they got the wrong number and go back doing his own stuff. University wasn’t easy and his studies should always be his top priority. But that piece of art had almost like a magnet pull effect on him, he couldn’t look away, he wanted more.  
As Enjolras got back from his internal debate, he noticed that two more pictures arrived in his phone: the first one was of Champs Élysées at night. Although —Enjolras looked closely, expertedly— the sky wasn’t painted in black, but instead in a deep purple, and that gave the orange lights from the street lights a nice contrast. _Orange and purple_ , Enjolras thought, _I like that_.  
The other painting was completely different from the other two he received, he decided easily when swiped to take a look.   
It was abstract, for starters, not really a type of art that attracted him, but this piece got him staring at it for a long while. This one was pitch black, the blackest black Enjolras has ever seen, but in the middle there was a bright red wicked spiral, almost as if it was alive and trying to defy the blackness alone. On the outside lines of the spiral, if you looked carefully, you could see the painting strokes were fast and brutal, as if the person was letting all of their anger in the canvas, but as the strokes became closer and smaller they looked calmer, resigned.  
Enjolras frowned and took another look at the bottom of the spiral. A thin red line, almost imperceptible in the photo, left the spiral mess and made its way to the bottom of the canvas fading away little by little. A pang of sadness flooded Enjolras when he realized how personal this piece of art was, and he felt guilty for asking ‘R’ to share this with him.   
“ _So, what do u think?_ ” ‘R’ had sent this message together with the pictures, but only now did Enjolras see it.   
“ _They are brilliant_ ”  
“ _Glad you liked them! :)_ ”  
“ _One more thing_  
_What’s the name of the abstract piece?_ ”  
There was a pause in the exchanging of their messaging and Enjolras got the feeling ‘R’ was hesitating before giving him an answer. The pang of guilt passed through him again. He shouldn’t be asking these things —personal things— to someone he doesn’t even know.  
“ _Ah, that one. Well- I once thought of calling it Passion, or Hope_  
_But the final name is Love_ ”  
Love. Yes, Enjolras could understand that. His heart clenched in his chest. He didn’t know back then, but this was the moment he started falling a bit in love.  
“ _It’s my favorite_ ” he had to admit that.  
“ _Well thank you Flóreal ;)_ ”  
It had to be now or never.  
“ _Ah, abou that_  
_Sorry Im not Floréal..._  
_I think you got the wrong number_  
 _I should have told you earlier but i just wanted to see more of your art_  
 _Sorry_  
_My name is Enjolras, by the way_ ”  
Another pause. Longer this time around.  
“ _Oh well_  
_I mean thats a little unexpected_  
 _I thought I copied her number correctly but I guess I was wrong_  
 _Im sorry to bother you with these images_ ”  
Fuck, he could feel the other person’s anxiety crippling in their words.  
“ _No thats not it_  
_You are not bothering me, im the one probably bothering you..._  
 _But I really liked your art_  
 _You are a genius_  
_Actually, I study art’s history in university so I want to ask you something_ ”  
“ _What is it?_ ” Their answer was quicker this time.  
“ _Would you like to meet to talk about art?_  
_I know they are all personal, but I just can’t help myself_ ” He didn’t realize, but his eyebrows were almost knitted together comically with determination. He was doing it. He was indeed asking this stranger out. What’s gotten into him?  
“ _Fine, I wouldnt mind that_  
You dont care if I take a friend with me to our meeting, right?  
_Don wanna end up dead if you turn out to be a serial killer_ ” At that, he left a light scoff.  
“ _Yeah, right, I cant even hold a knife properly to cut food, and you expect me to know how to use it against people? haha._  
But sure! Take someone with you  
_I will to the same_ ”  
“ _Ok! Its a date ;)_ ” Enjolras would never admit to anyone but his heart skipped some beats at those words.  
“ _A date it is!_ ” He agreed “ _ah, another thing_  
_Whats your name?_ ”  
“ _Grantaire, but people call me R_ ”


End file.
